Monsters by Yoshida
This article gathers all the fanmade monsters by the artist Yoshida (よしだ). *'Element Resistance Legend': ☆ Very effective, ◎ Effective, △ Poorly effective, × Ineffective Lynian Kopok Kopok (コポック Kopoku), also called the Folk of the Mist (霧小人), are a Lynian tribe that is skilled on drug fabrication technology, in addition to medicines and drugs, they create a powerful sleep powder of tribe secret formula that is used for hunting. However, they aren't fond of hunting, unlike Felynes. Depending on the area, the base may be set up in a place away from the village, where hunters in need of medicines can do negotiations. The colour of their clothes and fur, as well as the shape of ears and tail, etc. vary depending on the region, and it is thought that there are multiple subspecies, but the Guild handles them collectively as one type. When they get old, their fur turns white. Old individuals usally become a Boss Kopok (ボスコポック Bosu Kopoku) or Boss of the Mist (霧の長). Herbivores Oskelta Oskelta (オスケルタ Osukeruta) are armored herbivores similar to Apceros, with their backs covered in defensive spikes that point forwards. Bankiuru Bankiuru (バンクル Bankuru) also called Storer Mouse (蓄鼠) are small social herbivores that carry food in their cheeks. If a hunter hits one with its cheeks full, it will drop an item such as berries, mushrooms, insects, etc. The first hit will also stun the Bankiuru, allowing the hunter to pick them up just like an egg and carry them around (if they drop them the Bankiuru will wake up and escape). If hit after being stunned they will die and their body can be carved. Neopteron Prombula and Promuga Prombula (プロムヴレ Puromuvure) also known as Fiery Wing Insect (燃飛虫) are Neopteron species similar to moths that store highly volatile oils and fats. These materials can be gathered and are useful for weapons and as airship fuel. Their larvae are called Promuga ( プロムボン Puromubon) or Fiery Caterpillar (燃幼虫). Naturally, they will defend instinctively if attacked or annoyed unnecessarily. The surface of the thorns on the caterpillar is covered in short, paralyzing needles, whereas on the adult's body they are attached. The larvae explode when exposed to fire such as fire-based attacks or bombs, making them walking mines. Once they turn into adults fire wont trigger the explosion. Adults can spray the stored oil from the abdomen and snap the pincer-like organ on the tip to ignite the fluid and burn their attackers. Even this fire fluid can detonate the larvae, but it doesn't matter as long as the adult can protect the eggs. If there is no hindrance or favorable conditions for breeding are met, their population can grow to large numbers. If a large number of larvae are bred, the possibility of a chain explosion may cause a serious problem, so eradication quests are usually requested. Despite their look, they don't inhabit volcanic areas. Stea Skanda Fanged Beasts Poropo Poropo are the juvenile forms of the Poropokamu. They are very docile and while flee if threatened. Poropokamu Poropokamu (ポロポッカム Poropokamu), also known as the Fluffy Fur Beast (綿毛獣) is a Fanged Beast found in cold regions constantly affected by snow storms and blizzards. It is omnivorous, feeding mostly on nuts and mushrooms, which they bury around their territory as reserve, but also hunt small monsters occasionally. It has long black claws and white fur that makes it look very large, while in reality it is mostly hair, and the size gets reduced when lost. Each hair extends like fluff, and has amazing lightness and heat retention. It can use its fur to fly in the air during snow storms and jump around in the air. In addition to being able to move easily over long distances, it can confuse attackers by jumping around irrationally with quick movements. There are four yellow whiskers from the area that seems to be the face, and it is pressumed that it uses them to detect the air flow. The natives who live near the area where this monster lives have revered it as an entity since ancient times, being called the "God of Warmth" or "Spirit That Lives in Snow Storms". *There is no hitbox on the fur, so it's hard to measure distance and hit the real body. When the parts are broken the real body becomes visible. *Once three parts are broken, it won't be able to float on wind currents. Arid Poropokamu Arid Poropokamu (ポロポッカム亜種 Poropokamu Ashu) is a Subspecies of Poropokamu that inhabits desert zones. It is called Dry Fur Beast (乾毛獣) and is known to build up static in its fur and then create shocks of electricity. Defuteco Defuteco (デフテコウ Defutekou), also known as the Thief Beast (盗賊獣) is a Fanged Beasts that lives in densely forested areas. It features a green striped fur that seems to have a camouflage effect. It has a very strong sense of curiosity and will collect the eggs and belongings of other creatures and accumulate them on their nest or store them temporarily in a bag on its belly. If it is edible, they will use it as food, otherwise it will be used to appeal the opposite sex. It is believed that the more possessions it has to appeal, the more clever the individual is, so it favors breeding. It has such a high intellect that when it robs a hunter, it understands how to use it from the hunter's behavior, and also takes action into using it. The clever the individual, the more dangerous it is from the objects it can use. *Stolen objects from the hunter can be recovered if they achieve to break the belly sack. *It can use flash bombs, dung bombs, barrel bombs and throwing knives from hunters. Swordmaster Defuteco Swordmaster Defuteco (デフテコウ亜種 Defuteco Ashu) are Subspecies of the Defuteco that bear the title of Sword Thief Beast (剣賊獣). It robbed the weapon of a hunter it killed in the past an buried it within its territory, and when fighting, it will dug it up and use it to attack. The weapon will break after tripping it 5 times. Just like the common species, they live in forested areas, but feature a brownish red fur. Bird Wyverns Patpat Patpat (パトパト Patopato) also called Patting Bird (叩鳥) are Bird Wyverns that feature a plump body and bright green feathers. Their meat is nutritious and their feathers are often used for daily necessities. Their personality is warm and shy. They have an omnivorous diet consisting on nuts and Promuga. Their wings are covered in a hard shell, and their flapping creates wind pressure to incapacitate the Promuga, which is then killed and eaten. Gajack Gajack (ガジャック Gajaku) are small Bird Wyverns that live in forested areas. They form small groups leaded by a Great Gajack. Their acute sense of smell and hearing helps them chase down prey persistently. Great Gajack Great Gajack (ドスガジャック Dosugajaku) also known as the Biting Dog Wyvern (咬狗竜) is a medium sized monster that lives in forested areas. Despite its Fanged Beast look, it belongs to the Bird Wyvern class. It settles its territory in a reclusive, densely forested area where it heads small groups of Gajack. When they find a prey, they bounce around to drive it to a closed spot to prevent the escape, once there is chance, the leader will leap boldly and bite the prey's throat to kill it. They also eat fish. It uses its hind legs and tail to maintain balance and defend itself from back attackers. It has a powerful bite, holding firmly whatever it grabs like a vise grip and won't let go for a while, and it often beats its prey against walls and floors. If there are multiple attackers, it can also swing its prey like a weapon. It is quite tenacious, and once prey is aimed at it will persistently chase it down. It features large ears and not only has a developed hearing but also smell. Thanks to its ears and nose they can sensitively pick up sounds and odors and evaluate the surrounding situation. Gajack individuals that develop these two senses become skilled at crisis detection, likely becoming a Great Gajack once they grow. Apusubame Apusubame (アプスバプス Apusubapusu), also known as Explosive Swallow (爆燕鳥) are large Bird Wyverns with bright black feathers that fly in search of mild climates. Apusubame has a very high flying ability thanks to its small size and light weight, and also the effect of the Dash Extract that runs through its body, which prevents exhaustion and allows flying for several days. On the other hand, it isn't skilled at moving on the ground with its hind legs so it usually stays on the air. When moving on the ground, it can't avoid using its wings as support, adopting a four legged stance. Highly territorial, it will actively chase off intruders that approach its nesting grounds. As for its defense abilities, in addition to attacking using its beak and wings, it will attack from above and spit a explosive mucus. The mucus becomes viscous as soon as it touches the air and entangles the target to restrain it. This fluid is produced in its explosive sac, and expands gradually after being expelled, exploding after a few seconds and creating a burst of fire. This mucus is mainly used for nest making, and furthermore, the nest made from the mucus is useful as high-grade food. The nutritive value is high to help the many offspring on the nest grow. However, the nest material is hard to obtain because they are built on cliffs that cannot be reached by anyone. Torrential Apusubame Torrential Apusubame (アプスバプス亜種 Apusubapusu Ashu) are Subspecies of Apusubame with white bodies, under the title of Waterfall Swallow (瀑燕鳥). These rare individuals not only differ in appearance, but also lack the explosive mucus of the normal species, instead, they expel liquid. The expelled projectile is a mass of highly compressed water that bursts widely upon impact. Contrary to the original species, they can't fly for very long periods, so they are more active and skilled on the ground. Kajachaka Kajachaka (カジャチャッカ Kajachaka) also called the Shooting Bird (撃鳥) is a large Bird Wyvern that inhabits areas of savannah climate. Its scales and fur are resistant to dryness and its sand and earthy colours serve as camouflage. The head has a characteristic long beak and its bony torso extends upwards like a horn, at the base of the throat are a pair of fleshy wattles. It mainly eats insects, fish, nuts and so on as it is an omnivore. It uses gastroliths to grind and help it digest its food. However, in the case of tree nuts, it does not swallow them directly to its stomach, but stores them temporarily in a special organ originated from its maw. It basically uses it as emergency food, but if it encounters an attacker, it will expel the nuts like a sniper. It is less powerful than other wyverns' breath, but it can fire several streaks at a time and is less rigorous as it lacks the burden of generating the breath by its own. Some of the expelled nuts burst and have special effects, but they can't shoot too many types of nuts at once. Because they constantly run and move around, their legs are well developed and have a considerable kicking strength. In close combat and with low nut ammunition, they will kick and retreat, moving quickly towards a spot where they can get more nuts. Even though it has large wings, it only flies when its life feels threatened. *Some nuts have different effects: Scatternut causes Stun, Might Seed causes Attack Up, Adamant Seed causes Defense Up, and Dragonfell Berry causes large damage and Dragonblight. Ominous Kajachaka Ominous Kajachaka (カジャチャッカ亜種 Kajachaka Ashu) also called the Mischievous Shooting Bird (祟撃鳥) is a Subspecies of the Kajachaka. Due to a few individuals changing their diet to almost exclusively Dragonfell Berries, their body has been altered to take on the dragon element energy. They mostly live in the savannah zones just like the normal species, but thanks the their hot and cold resistance some have migrated to volcanic areas where Dragonfell Berries abound. Barbaroc Barbaroc (バルバロック Barbaroku), also called the Giant Rock Bird (巨岩鳥) is a large Bird Wyvern found in mountain and desert areas. Thanks to its huge wings and muscular legs, it can lift giant boulders from the ground and use them to attack in many different ways. It can also shoot small rocks at a target using one leg, use its strong beak to peck or charge, and spit an acid substance that lowers the defense. Temnoceran Afamu Zeno Afamu Zeno (アファム・ゼノ Afamu Zeno) also known as the Cage Spider (檻蜘蛛) is a Temnoceran found in polar areas. It has a bluish gray exoskeleton and white hair, with spikes lined on its legs. There are two organs in its abdomen, a silk-producing organ and a frost sac. The generated silk is intermingled with the frost liquid and when shot from the abdomen forms ice blocks and ice pillars. The monster takes advantage of this ability to expand its range of action, and to block and restrain its prey. However, the ice blocks it produces during battle deteriorate quickly due to its rapid production, even if a hunter stands over one, it will rapidly break as time passes. It is a ferocious monster that attacks at night and without warning, and the damage reports of the residents in surrounding populations and passing groups are endless. It patrols a large territory with a nest made of threads at its center, it hunts prey on the spot, and if close to the nest, it will take it home and stick it on a wall to preserve it in ice. The frozen prey is treated as food reserve and also used as nursery to lay eggs, the hatched eggs grow while feeding on the on the prey, and eventually eat it out and crawl out. Blazing Afamu Zeno Blazing Afamu Zeno (アファム・ゼノ亜種 Afamu Zeno Ashu) are Subspecies of Afamu Zeno with brass-coloured carapace and red fur that have been witnessed in recent years. It is called Blaze Spider (焔蜘蛛) due to the features described below. It inhabits volcanic areas just opposite to the original species, and is very active in nature. Unlike the original frost sac, the abdomen has an organ that collects a dust that burns rapidly when exposed to high temperatures. The dust is ejected from the abdomen along the silk and adheres to the body hair and claws, then it detonates from frictional heat when hitting its targets. Although it can't create ice pillars, the ejected thread has the nature of a fuse, making its claws stab and explode violently. Carapaceon Bazitaur Bazitaur (ダムジラ Damujira) are small Carapaceon with pink shells. They are the juvenile form of the Monarch Bazitaur. Monarch Bazitaur Monarch Bazitaur (ダイオウバジラ Daioubajira), also called Punching Crab (拳蟹) is a large Carapaceon found in the sea and its vecinity. Its biggest defense are its thick armored pincers, which are developed like blunt weapons. The blows it delivers at high speeds have an immense power, and they can possibly break even wyvern carapaces with ease. It can also stay on land for some time by storing huge ammounts of water in its body. The water contained in its body can be compressed and expelled like a water breath to attack from distance. It is omnivorous, and it will eat anything it can put in its mouth, during hunting, it will continously smash its prey to mince it so it can fit in its mouth. It grows by molting regularly, and its temper gets worse as molting time approaches. The meat from its belly is delicious and is a common food. Brute Wyverns Dinaborg Dinaborg (ダイナボルグ Dainaborugu) is a huge Brute Wyvern that inhabits several areas such as caves, swamps and volcanoes. Its diet consists on special ores and quartz, it uses its powerful jaws to crush the bedrock. Thanks to its diet on ore with electromagnetic properties it can generate and accumulate large ammounts of electricity, it uses its fangs as main weapon, so it is also called the Piercing Thunder Wyvern (穿雷竜). Due to its size, it has a slow movement similar to Duramboros and Brachydios. When charged, the spikes on its back will glow blue. It can also shoot a powerful beam from its mouth by concentrating energy on its fangs. *Breaking each part of its body will have affect its ability to use electricity. **Fangs: Electric beam speed drop **Back: Large power loss **Tail: Increased charging time **Legs: Falling after using big moves Amphibians Paronoyu Paronoyu (パルノイユ Parunoiyu), also known as Sweet Frog (甘蛙) is a large Amphibian that lives mainly in wetlands. They have a plump appearance, with red and orange skin with a vivid pink underside. A thin protective mucus membrane protects its body and retains moisture. Its huge mouth splits near the front legs, where two large fangs grow backwards, it also has a large finned tail. The fangs haven't evolved for defense, but serve as sensory organs to compensate the loss of hearing due to the aforementioned mucus. It is very gluttonous in nature, and devours small prey whole in one bite. As a way to attract prey, it exhales an orange-tinged mucus of sweet scent from the mouth. This mucus, which was originally a paralytic neurotoxin, has undergone a unique transformation in the course of evolution, affecting brain signals of creatures that smell it and giving them appetite for the mucus. In addition, the substance doesn't affect humans as much as other instict driven wild monsters, which can have a strong reaction. This species is resistant to the smell of its own mucus, and the mucus membrane on its body decomposes the substance, making it ineffective. It can also adjust the concentration of the mucus easily, so it's usually kept low, but if it feels threatened it can spit a ball of highly concentrated mucus, this causes other monsters to respond to the smell and attack the target. Basically, it responds to attackers by attracting other monsters. While its biting force is relatively weak, attacks using its sheer size and weight have a tremendous force. When eating contaminated corpses, it will expel its stomach or regurgitate the corpse, this can be used as an attack by old individuals. This is extremely dangerous due to the powerful digestive acid that splatters forwards. On the other hand, its meat is sweet and juicy, and has a high demand. Leviathans Jaruru Jaruru (ジャルル Jaruru) also known as Playful Beast (戯獣) are small Leviathans and the juvenile forms of the Jarjaruru, they hunt alongside their parents and obey their commands in something reminiscent to a game team. They are very curious, Jarjaruru Jarjaruru (ジャリジャルル Jarujaruru), also known as the Playmaster Beast (戯将獣) is a large Leviathan with a strong sense of curiosity. It attacks in groups formed by a parent and a few of juveniles. It uses the numerous needles on its body to roll around and fill its prey with cuts. Shanglar Shanglar (シャンゴラル Shangoraru) also known as the Electric Thorn Wyvern (刺電竜) is a large Leviathan that lives in the sea, most commonly in coral reefs. It has a striking yellow colouration with purple markings that helps it blend in the reefs. It also have numerous tentacles extending from the fins which are deep blue in colour. Even when far from coral reefs, it is easy to lose sight of the flashy pattern on its body, and its tentacles are very hard to see. An electric sac inside its body generates a current that flows to the tentacles and is used to create electric shocks and paralyizing prey before eating it. Its diet consists mainly on fish, if something other than prey touches it, it will attack or flee after an electric shock. When fighting an enemy, in addition to charges and tail sweeps, it will create electric shocks, shaking its tentacles to make the electric current flow and cause a huge discharge from the whole body. Even though it can generate electricity, it lacks an electricity storing organ, so it is constantly discharging from the tips. Although it supplies a current to the tentacles just fine, the high-voltage electricity discharge from the whole body will also cause an electric shock on the monster, leaving it vulnerable for a few seconds, so it only uses it in extreme situations. River Shanglar River Shanglar (シャンゴラル亜種 Shangoraru Ashu) are Subspecies of Shanglar that inhabits tropical rivers with low visibility due to murky water. Poison flows from the tentacles instead of electricity, so it bears the title of Poison Thorn Wyvern (刺毒竜). Power generation is almost lost, but a weak electric field remains to detect movement in the currents. Piscine Wyverns Remura Remura (レムラ Remura), also known as the White Dream Wyvern (白夢竜) is a Piscine Wyvern that lives in caves. When it was first discovered, it was thought to be an aquatic Flying Wyvern species, but as a result of examining captured individuals, it was reclassified as Piscine Wyvern due to the large spines and the fins in the skeleton. It has a smooth white skin that is soft to the touch, but the aforementioned spines are located under the skin and make it relatively hard against blows. In addition, the skin has a muting effect, making it hard to notice when approaching prey. The surface of its body is covered with a protective film that is null and has bactericidal and healing properties. Due to the dark environment its eyes have disappeared, but instead it has developed antennae on the head that act as advanced sensors, being able to detect slight flows in air and water, sound waves and electromagnetic waves in order to locate creatures around it. When it detects its prey, it creeps quietly and exhales a misty breath with powerful narcotic effects, and then slowly devours its prey at the spot. Flying Wyverns Daphbaal Daphbaal (ダフバアル Dafubaaru) is a Flying Wyvern that inhabits Swamps, hence it is also known as Swamp Wyvern (沼竜). Its body produces special secretions that have an unpleasant smell and texture. By using it to stick mud and soil into its body, it becomes a mud mixture of foul smell and high viscosity, to keep away threats. Wether if it's accustomed to the terrible odor or its smell sense has deteriorated, dung bombs seem ineffective on it. It is covered in a brown shell with irregular asperities, but it isn't particularly hard, and only seems to make easier to move through silt. Besides defense, the sludge is also used for attacking, being shaked off from the body or flinged fron the wings or tail. Although it's Flying Wyvern, its wings are used for digging rather than flying, and have the role of removing the mud while moving through it. Even though it can fly, it rarely does so. Veldorado Veldorado (ウェルドラド Verudorado) is a large Flying Wyvern characterized by its amber shell. In most cases it sets its territory in hot regions such as volcanoes and deserts. It is a carnivore, and when it finds prey it attacks agressively. It has a Flame Sac in the body, and possesses secretory glands on the mouth and near the wing claws. Its most striking trait are the giant spear-shaped claws on its wings, the image of waving its claws while burning red is reminscent of a spearman. In battle, the claw thrusts deep into the opponent's body and burns it from the inside. From such an attack, it earned the title of Fierce Spear Wyvern (烈槍竜). Not only thrusting but also simply swinging can be enough of a threat, but on the other hand it loses ability to fly properly, so it isn't good at hovering. It expels flame liquid from the mouth that keeps burning after landing. Since it can't throw powerful fireballs to hit targets, it sprinkles it around to hinder the movement of its attackers. Its tail is specially heavy and is covered in sharp scales with a coarse texture, and is used to smash the prey after weakening the defense with its wing claws. It has a ferocious nature, but many individuals have moderate strength and low endurance, so it can be a short-term battle type for those who hunt strategically. Elder Dragons Pelagus Rhokus Pelagus Rhokus (ペラグスロクス Peragusurokusu) is a colossal Elder Dragon that is believed to live in the vast ocean. After many years the layers of the shell are stacked several times, forming a rock-hard thick shell. Its body is so huge it's called Island Dragon (島龍) by the Guild because it looks like a small island. Its legs and tail have evolved into giant fins, and in particular the huge front legs are spread to swim. During predation, creatures living on the sea bottom and rocky shores are preyed upon by digging. As a result, the terrain greatly changes in shape after a Pelagus Rhokus' meal. There are heat expelling glands all over the back for regulating the body temperature. The pillars on its back can contain rare minerals, and there are many materials comparable to treasures. Various marine creatures cling on their backs as well. Emerging Pelagus Rhokus Emerging Pelagus Rhokus (ペラグスロクス亜種 Peragusurokusu Ashu), also known as Erupting Island Dragon (噴島龍) is a Subspecies of Pelagus Rhokus that specializes on its heat removal capacity more than the original species, so the fire columns and heat rays on its back have become large-scale. It appears in open sea just like the original species. Alshi Naceon Alshi Naceon (アルシナシオン ARUSHINASHION) is an Elder Dragon that lives in polar regions. It bears the title of Hallucination Dragon (夢幻龍) because it uses hallucinating gas and sleeping gas to make its prey fall into its hallucination where one more vision of the dragon will be visible, hunters will lose power and speed in battle because stamina gets depleted while in contact with the hallucination. Its weapons have Sleep attribute. Yiatan O'kaka Yiatan O'kaka (ャタノカカ Yiatanokaka) is an Elder Dragon that lives in hot regions. It bears the title of Sunlight Dragon (陽光龍) because of its ability to manipulate light and heat using the patterns on its wings to create flashes of extreme heat, it pinpoints targets to burn them and also uses superheated forelegs to attack. Its weapons have Fire attribute. Ronkoo Ronkoo (ロンクゥ Ronkou) is an Elder Dragon that lives in humid areas. It bears the title of Rain Dragon (雨龍) because of its ability to manipulate rain and water to spread the secretions that flow on the surface of its body throughout forests and mountains to nourish vegetation, however, this nourishing fluid will turn into a pollutant if the dragon is angered, causing the land to become rotten in a few days.